Getting Away With Murder
by Meses Padfoot
Summary: “Wormtail,” Voldemort hissed, “who is the SecretKeeper for the Potters?” “Me, my lord,” Peter said eagerly. OneShot


_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness _

I need to calculate

what creates my own madness

and I'm addicted to your punishment

and you're the master

and I am waiting for disaster

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed, "who is the Secret-Keeper for the Potters?"

"Me, my lord," Peter said eagerly. "The Potters think you will believe it is Black."

"Good," Voldemort said, a frightening smile on his handsome face. "We'll go tonight."

_I feel irrational _

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I'm getting away with murder

and is it impossible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

"Where are they?" Voldemort sneered.

"Godric's Hollow," Peter quivered.

"Right there," Peter said, hardly able to contain his excitement as he pointed to a large piece of uprooted land, a glinting house now replacing the image.

"Wonderful," Voldemort said, the twisted smile back on his face.

Peter stood there quivering as Voldemort strolled up to the house, his wand out and ready. Struck by a sudden impulse, he shouted, "Wait!"

"Are you trying to save your arrogant friend and his mudblood wife, Pettigrew?" the Dark Lord dallied, his eyebrows raising.

"I…just…I just…wanted to wish you luck." Peter said, failing at his attempt to do anything.

Voldemort just turned his back and made his way to the house again.

I drink my drink and I don't even want to

I think my thoughts when I don't even need to

I never look back cause I don't even want to

and I don't need to

because I'm getting away with murder

"Sirius?" Alex asked from the doorway as her husband searched around the room. "Sirius? Are you all right?"

"Something's wrong. James and Lily. They're in trouble," Sirius said, his voice a husky, frightened whisper.

"What are you doing?" she asked, moving up to him as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet.

"I'm going to see what happened," he explained, walking out the door.

It took her a minute to register what he said, but when it sank in she was after him like a rocket. "You can't go. What if you get hurt?"

"Alex, what if James and Lily are hurt? What if Harry is hurt? I'm going to see what happened." He swung his leg over the motorcycle.

"At least let me come with you," she begged, almost tearfully, as she grabbed his arm.

"You're seven months pregnant. I'm not risking it," Sirius said as he gunned up the motorcycle.

"Sirius, just promise me you won't get hurt."

He started backing out of the driveway.

"Sirius!" she yelled as he flew off. "Sirius!"

_I feel irrational _

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

and is it impossible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)

Sirius' mouth went dry as he looked around at the silent house.

"James…Lily."

Sirius ran to the door. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. "James! James! Lily!"

When he never got an answer he pulled out his wand. He was getting more and more worried by the minute. _"Alohamora!" _He pushed opened the door frantically, only to hit something with it on the other side.

"James? Lily?" He called out, a tremor in his voice.

He shut the door to find himself on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"James!" He shouted. "James! Are you okay!"

Sirius never got an answer, so he bent down and rested his head on James's chest only to be fear-stricken with the fact that James was dead.

"No. He can't be dead. He can't," Sirius whispered, his vision blurring.

"Harry," he said suddenly as he heard the distant sound of a baby crying. "Lily."

He pushed himself off the ground and bolted up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. "Lily!" he screamed. "Lily!"

When he got into the room, the red head was lying on the ground, a baby Harry wrapped in her arms.

"Harry," Sirius said faintly, picking up the infant. "You're still here. You're still alive…"

It was then that Sirius noticed the dried blood on baby Harry's forehead. He brought his arm up and gently wiped away the blood with his sleeve. "Oh, Merlin." A lightening bolt scar was on the baby's forehead.

Sirius thought about the dead body of James lying at the bottom of the stairs. The dead body of Lily lying in front of him. And the crying baby in his arms.

"Peter," he growled.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness _

I need to calculate

what creates my own madness

and I'm addicted to your punishment

and you're the master

and I am craving this disaster

"PETER!" he yelled at the shaking figure in front of him. "WHY!"

"I…I had to," Peter stammered.

"No you didn't, you lying rat!"

"I was scared. The Dark Lord…he has weapons you can't imagine. I was forced."

"DON'T LIE! YOU'RE HIS SPY!"

"He's taking over! What was to be gained by refusing?"

"What was to be gained! Innocent lives, Peter!"

"I would have been killed…"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS!"

Peter was now backed into a corner, a frightened look on his tear-stained face. "Si…Sirius," he stammered.

"Don't call me that!" Sirius yelled.

Sirius didn't see Peter edging his wand out of his pocket. I "_Gantru._"

In a flash of red smoke Peter was gone.

Sirius coughed as he looked around. Various muggles were lying on the ground, dead. When he looked down, a single bloody finger was lying on the ground.

Sirius started laughing. A maniacal laugh as the people looked at him, bewildered.

_I feel irrational _

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

and is it impossible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

Peter did the only thing he thought rational:

He ran.

He slowly inched his wand out of his pocket and the next thing he knew he was cutting off his finger and morphing into the rat he was. Only to run away from the truth for twelve years.

_I feel irrational _

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

and is it impossible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

A/N: Big BIG thanks to my beta Heruleah! It wouldn't even have been half as good with out her help. (On J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. Papa Roach owns Getting Away With Murder. I recommend you go listen to the song and Scars.


End file.
